How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days
by Jade Opal
Summary: Danielle writes an article for 'Teen Witch Weekly'. DracoOC. Please RR! Warnig: a bit MSish.


**How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days**

'This was turning to be bad,' Danielle privately thought as she was typing her fingers away on her Intel Pentium 4 desktop inside the 'Witch Weekly' in London, England.

She loved to write and she wanted to be a journalist for the popular 'zine for teens and women.

All Danielle wanted to do is to write about politics and things that mattered, but her boss, Blaise Zabini, wanted her to do an article on this topic: HOW TO LOSE A GUY IN 10 DAYS. Her friends, Casey Ronalds-Braddock and Hermione Granger-Potter, had noticed that Danielle would do anything but this topic.

Danielle didn't have 'Lady Luck' on her side when it came to dating. She had gone through twelve boyfriends and yet, she had not found 'Mr. Right'. She knew that she was bad luck when she started dating back in Hogwarts on her 5th year.

"Oh, cheer up, Dani; I'm sure that you'll find 'the one' soon," Casey said as she, Hermione, and Danielle walked into the Leaky Cauldron that night.

"Yeah… 'The one' will be the individual that I have to use for that stupid article of mine…I don't know why I volunteered to do it anyway," Danielle said as Hermione handed Danielle a martini that was 'shaken, but not stirred'.

"Dani, Dani, Dani… (Spots a cute guy) What about him? Is he good enough for you?" Hermione asked as she pointed to the guy that just walked into the bar.

"Where is he?" Danielle asked as she looks for the guy that Hermione had found.

"Right…there," Hermione pointed him out to her girlfriend. "He's the one in the black shirt and black pants…"

"Oh, no…Oh, no…That's Draco Malfoy. Mione…why did you just do that? Now, I have to ask him. Do you think he'll remember me?" Danielle asked.

Hermione just pushed Danielle towards the silver-blond haired lad and had Danielle nearly fell on top of Draco.

Draco caught the short, suntanned haired young woman from falling to the floor. She carried the scent of warm vanilla sugar…it sparked old memories to him.

"Oh, thank you for saving me from falling…um, Mr.-?" Danielle asked as Draco held her.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," Draco replied.

"Oh, my name is Diana…Diana Connell. So, do you want me to buy you a drink, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sure…better yet, let me buy you dinner and a drink, how's that?" Draco asked as the two went past Hermione and Casey and left the Leaky Cauldron.

(Day 1):

_I met Mike for this article. He was very cute. He was an honest gentleman that I ever met. I hope this guy doesn't fall in love with me too much._

_This name has been changed to protect the legal rights of this person._

(Day 2):

_We went to a Quidditch match in London today. Mike got me a drink, which I thought was very sweet. We went out to dinner afterwards, which I thought was a bit too much dough for him, but he said that he had money to pay for the dinner and the tickets._

Danielle stopped to ease her fingers from all that typing. She wiped away a lone tear that was falling from her eyes. She looked at her notes and began to type again.

(Day 3)

_I decided to make Mike's apartment a 'girly' environment. I placed all of the fluffy things that a girl likes the most in the living room, the bathroom and the bedroom. I also made Mike take me to a vegetarian restaurant since I don't eat meat. Mike even told me that I was fat! What a jerk, but he did make it up with some champagne and a little music for me._

(Day 4)

_Mike and I had spent some family time with an album that I made up of 'our' kids. IT was so sweet…and, as a surprise, his mom called me and we had a lovely girl-to-girl chit-chat._

(Day 5)

_Mike was so cruel to me! I went over to see him play his poker night with the guys and he was so rude to me! TT…_

(Day 6)

_Mike and I went for our therapy with the psychologist. She suggested that we visit his parents, which I thought it was a great idea. We packed our bags and left on his awesome motorcycle._

(Day 7)

_Mike and I had a great day. We played 'Bullshit'-which is a card game- and guess who won? I did, even though I won only twice. We also went for a ride on the Boardwalk and we came back for a make-out fest._

(Day 8 + 9)

_Nothing much here. More to come tomorrow…_

(Day 10)

_Well, this is the last day for Mike and I. It couldn't get any worse…or so I thought. Someone told Mike about my plans for this article. Well, I had my guilt after ten days with Mike. I thought for a second that I was able to love him, but he dumped me…TT………_

Danielle stopped typing and began to cry to herself. Her tears of sorrow went onto her notes, smudging every word and mark.

Casey saw this and called Hermione over. When Hermione came over, Casey told her what happened. The two walk into Danielle's office and comforted Danielle.

"Look at me, guys," Danielle said in between sniffles. "I'm a failure in life. I'll never find 'Mr. Perfect' ever."

"Oh, Dani, you got to go on in life. It's not the end of the world, you know," Casey said to Danielle.

Danielle continued to cry.

"Now, look at what you've done, Case. Oh, Danielle. Draco's just some guy that likes to torment you. You know how he functions around girls like you, remember?" Hermione said.

"Well-at-least, I-got-a-new-job-in D.C.," Danielle replied. "I can write whatever-I want there."

"You go do that, Dani. That's better than here, you know," Casey said.

"You're going back to the U.S.?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and you two are welcome to come with me if you like."

"Well…" Hermione said.

"Umm…" Casey replied.

"I forgot; you two are married and have children here," Danielle said as she started to cry again.

"Oh, stop with your tears, Danielle," Blaise said as she was passing by Danielle's office.

"Oh, Shut Up, Blasie. At Least You Have A Guy To Worry About," Casey said as she slammed the door on Blaise' face. "You know what? I was meaning to go back to the States after Hogwarts. Let's do it, Danielle."

"Well, I'll stay behind to cover up any loose ends, ok?" Hermione said.

Danielle nodded her head.

"Herm…thanks for everything that you did in the past."

"You're welcome, Ms. Choy," Hermione said as she and Casey left the office.

Casey, Malcolm, their son, Mark, and Danielle were heading for the international terminal when Danielle heard someone calling her name. She turned to see Draco running up to her.

"Danielle…Wait a second," Draco said as he was catching his breath.

"What? Are you actually gonna say that I was wrong for what I did to you…?" Danielle asked, her voice sounded fearsome and rage all about to swell out of her body.

"Look, just give me one minute."

"You have two minutes to convince me that I was the 'one' for you."

"You are…for real. When I first met you before first term, you were very…concealing about yourself. But, within the first four years at Hogwarts, I…I…You were the reason that I didn't leave Hogwarts.

"After that, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"So, that's why you were asking me during fifth year if I was dating Harry or Ron."

"Yes, but I didn't know that Ron was your uncle at the time…"

"Until I told you that Ron was a relative at the end of fifth term."

"In sixth term…well, you know how that went."

"I told you that I didn't want to date you, if that was the last thing I did."

"Yes. That's the one."

"Well, I finally dated you for, what, four days before you said that I rather be with Harry until he marries me?"

"Yeah…funny, how you remember all of that."

"I have a good long-term memory on that one."

"Please, Danielle. What do you say to that? I proved that I was wrong for all those things that I did in Hogwarts and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You know, raise a family, and grow old together until one of us dies and the other follows to their death. Please, Danielle, what do you say?"

Danielle looked at Draco for a moment. She closed her eyes and sees that Draco was, indeed, true about the growing old part. She reopens them and, unexpectedly, kisses Draco on the lips.

That caught Draco in surprise. He deepened the kiss as he held Danielle by her waist.

As they parted, he looks into her eyes and sees the future in them.

"I've decided…I'll be glad to be your wife…Mr. Draco Thomas Malfoy."

Draco smiled as he twirled Danielle in the air.

"Do you have your luggage?" Casey interrupted the two lovers.

"Yeah…I also have my ticket too."

"Well, come on then. We'll miss the flight for this," Malcolm said as Draco held Danielle's hand and went to the States with her.

FIN


End file.
